Tile is commonly used to cover various surfaces, including floors, walls, ceilings, table tops, and many other surfaces, and can be constructed from various materials including stone, ceramic, glass, clay, and metal, among other materials. In some situations, it can be convenient to cut one or more tiles. For example, depending on the size of the tiles relative to the surface on which they will be used, it can be desirable to cut one or more tiles for the purpose of matching the size of the collective tiles with the surface area being covered. In another example, it can be desirable to cut one or more tiles for the aesthetic reasons.
There are a variety of tools that can be used to cut tiles. For example, a wet saw is frequently used to cut certain types of tiles. The tiles are manually positioned proximate to the wet saw and guided through the saw blade. In positioning or manipulating the tile, a person's hands can get uncomfortably close to the blade, which can make the process more difficult or dangerous than would be appreciated. In addition, it is often very difficult to hold small tiles. Some tiles are less than an inch square, and such tiles are very challenging to hold while being cut. It can be hazardous to hold such tiles during cutting, because fingers and hands can be injured. Therefore, a need exists for an improved way to hold tiles during cutting processes.